


Star Gazing

by Liadt



Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: F/M, Obscure and British Commentfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Marion are walking home when they see a shooting star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Obscure and British commentfest 2016 for emeraldarrows. Prompt: Robin/Marion, star-gazing.

A full moon lit Robin and Marion's way as they crossed a clearing in Sherwood Forest. Earlier, they had enjoyed the hospitality of the villagers of Wickham, who were celebrating the marriage of one of their own to a man from a neighbouring village. Marion had her arm through Robin’s and was remembering her marriage ceremony. 

“The stars are spectacular on a clear night,” said Robin, breaking into her thoughts.

“Mmm,” agreed Marion and paused with him to gaze up at the sky. Her amenable disinterest finished when a shooting star flew across the sky. “Look.” She pointed.

“I wonder where they land.”

“Perhaps there’s a land full of fallen stars. Although, I’ve often seen them falling, I’ve never found any.”

“No?”

“When I was a child, I used to rush out to see if I could find a fallen star.”

“And you also went after the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow?”

“I left the gold for wolfsheads to find. Oh!”

Robin turned his face back to the night sky expecting to see another shooting star.

Marion gently pulled his chin down. “Not up there, in the trees.”

Robin frowned, puzzled.

“Over there.” She pointed with her free arm again. In the foliage was a row of three twinkling lights.

“There’s definitely something.”

“Let’s look.” Marion tugged at his arm.

“It’ll be the remains of an old charm left to scare unwelcome visitors off,” said Robin allowing himself to be towed over to a tree. Once there, Robin checked he had his dagger with him. “If there’s anything dangerous up there, a knife will be easier to wield in a tree than a sword.”

Marion nodded and notched an arrow to her bow. She stood guard as Robin climbed the tree. Shortly, she heard him emit a short laugh. 

“What is it?” Marion put her bow away. She had to wait for her answer until Robin dropped to the ground in front of her. 

Robin grinned.

“Well?” Marion wanted to know what the joke was. 

“I’ve got it.”

Marion narrowed her eyes. 

“Your childhood self wouldn’t look at me like that.” Robin reached inside his jerkin and drew out a necklace. It had three sapphires set in gold dangling from the links. “Behold a shooting star and her sisters.”

“How lovely.” Marion stretched out her hand to touch the gems. “How do you think they ended up in the branches?”

“A bird could have stolen it.”

“A feathered one or a careless robber?”

“The villagers won’t have any trouble paying taxes for a long time,” said Robin, inspecting the jewels closely. 

“It’s a shame the only use we have for jewellery is to pay taxes, while Lords and Ladies can enjoy them for their beauty.”

“There’s no rush to pawn them straight away.” Robin put the necklace round her neck. “There, the Queen of May is transformed into the Mistress of the Moon.”

Marion laughed at Robin’s light-hearted talk. 

“The gems, however, are no match for the wearer’s own allure,” said Robin, putting a hand on her cheek to kiss her.


End file.
